The invention relates to mounting arrangements for mounting window glass, such as for example for mounting motor vehicle windshields.
It is important that window glass, particularly windshield glass in a motor vehicle, be securely held in position. For example, it should be held sufficiently firmly to remain in place if struck by an occupant of the vehicle in the event of an accident. It is also necessary that the glass be easy to fit and that it be mounted in a way which cushions it from shock. These various requirements can conflict.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved window glass mounting arrangement.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved method of mounting window glass in position.